Merry Go Round
by SassyxSnarkyxBrunette
Summary: Mary, Mary, quite contrary We're so bored until we're buried Just like dust, we settle in this town On this broken merry-go-'round .. Bianca Russo and Bella Swan are the last two girls you'd expect to find befriending each other. But somehow, that's what winds up happening. And as a result, Bianca finds her life getting a little crazier when shy shifter Embry Call enters it.
1. Saturday Detention

(SATURDAY DETENTION)

This entire thing, this 'acting out' as her father called it, was really new to Bella. She hadn't ever gotten into serious trouble a day in her life, to be honest, and she hadn't meant to get into trouble this time, either. She'd gotten one too many tardies, and as a result, here she was.

"Bella, I'm only going to say this once.. If you make a habit out of this I'm gonna have to do something. Grounding you is a moot point, you barely leave the house." Charlie said as Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, looking out the window before answering, "yes sir."

This time, luckily, she'd gotten off with just a warning from Charlie.

Next time, he'd be furious and she didn't want him furious. If he got furious, he might not let her spend any time with Jacob..

That thought got her thinking about how she hadn't actually seen Jacob in a while, and she sort of zoned out as she walked through the double doors of the high school building, just in time to smack into another student. She blinked and the brunette surveyed her with a hand in jagged cut hair, heavy lined brown eyes glimmering in amusement.

"Holy shit.. The cops kid got a detention?" Bianca gaped a moment and then muttered quietly, "Sorry it's just.. Me, I'm used to it.. But you.. I mean aren't you like some kinda good girl or somethin?" as she popped a bright blue bubble and leaned against the door to the classroom detention was being held in, arms crossed.

"Can I just go in?" Bella asked as Bianca chuckled then said "Sure, Mary Sue.. Go right ahead.. Me? I'm gonna blow this joint. Better shit to do on a Saturday than stick around here and have my brain rotted out by Ms. Smith's soap opera reruns and shit."

"You'll just get another detention.. Won't you?" Bella asked as she studied the other female with concern and a raised brow. Bianca shrugged and said "Not like it'll matter. Outta curiousity though.. What are you in for?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Ahh.. So it was either that bad, or it was that stupid." Bianca blurted as Bella glared at her a moment. The door opened from behind Bianca, causing her to swear, glare at Bella. Obviously, if she hadn't talked to her, she'd be out of the building by now.

"Well, well.. Girls.. come inside.. Bianca you know the drill. Explain to Bella what we do in detention."

"Well, see... We work our asses off.. Fatty McFatterson there, she sleeps and annoys the livin hell out of us with that boring lame ass crap she calls television for 3 hours. Then we go home."

The teacher gave Bianca a look and held her hand out, saying sternly, "Really, Bianca, as many Saturdays as you spend with me.. You'd know by now, we do not chew gum."

"Well do you really want me lighting up a cig in here?" Bianca asked as the teacher glared and Bella gaped at her in slight disbelief, Bianca shrugging them both off as she shoved through them and flopped into her usual chair by the window, crossing her arms, putting her legs on top of the desk.

"She's in here a lot?" Bella asked as the teacher sighed and said "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree apparently.. Her mother was the town troublemaker, town tramp when she was Bianca's age. Still is.. I feel sorry for the poor kid, but hey, it's not my place to do anything." while letting Bella walk in, take a seat.

"Today, girls, we're going to do something a little differently.. Since there's only the 2 of you here, and Bianca is failing 2 of the subjects required to pass on to the next grade.. Bella will work with you on those subjects. Maybe some of that good will rub off?"

"Riiighht teach, because that happens all the time." Bianca snorted in laughter as the teacher let them move their desks together. She'd done this because both girls, she'd been observing for some time now and both girls frankly needed some kind of friend or something, at the very least, a shove in the right direction in life again.

"So, umm.." Bella started, only to realize that Bianca had earphones in, and she was drawing a skull and crossbones on her arm with some weird kind of marker she'd taken out of her pocket. She cleared her throat, Bianca continued humming Don't Tread On Me by Metallica as she drew.

Finally, calmly, Bella reached out and gave the slim pink cord dangling from Bianca's left ear a firm yank and hissed in a voice slightly above a whisper, "The teacher.. She wants me to tutor you."

"And? Look.. Just save yourself time, Swan. Everybody in this damn town knows I'm a lost cause. Like mother like daughter." Bianca hissed back in a stiff voice as she bit her lower lip and then said casually, "Besides.. I know all this shit.. Just can't focus when I'm takin a test. I'm not a dumbass, ya know."

Bella groaned a little to herself. It looked like there might be a long 3 hours that lie ahead of her. The girl didn't seem to want or care about anything, really. And if she'd written herself off at this age.. It sort of concerned Bella.

Seeing her was like seeing herself how others saw her since Edward left.

Not caring, not feeling.. Numb.

If Bianca was like this now, and Bella kept going, Bella could sort of see this very thing happening to her in a few months, give or take.. Okay, so maybe not as severe, but still, Bianca could very well be her in a few months.

She sighed and muttered to herself a moment, then tapped Bianca's shoulder tentatively.

"Damn it, Swan.. Just don't, okay?" Bianca insisted as she looked up a moment, tapped her fingers against the wooden desk impatiently. Parts of her felt sorry for Bella Swan, she'd heard about the guy she'd been dating all but abandoning her, sending her into this weird depression.. But other parts of her felt herself annoyed by the girl.

So a guy dumped you.. Happened to her ma every other week.. You get up, dust yourself off and you live to fight another day. You don't retreat, cut everyone out.

At least Bella seemed to have family and friends.. Bianca personally never let anyone close enough to her to have either thing, and her mother hated her, so she had nothing. And she had to sit back and watch girls like Bella, who had everything, bitch and moan when something didn't go their own way.

"Why do you have a problem with me? I mean I barely know you.." Bella asked as Bianca shrugged, thumbed through her Ipod when the teacher wasn't looking and muttered in a voice barely audible enough for Bella to hear, "It's not you, so don't feel special. I pretty much hate everyone, myself included in that."

"But why?" Bella asked as the girl snorted in laughter, dug out a comic book and then said calmly, "My personal shit's not up for debate, Swan. Look, if she asks, you taught me stuff. After today? We don't owe each other anything. Let's just get through the next 2 and a half hours without wanting to murder each other, yeah?"

Bella stared at her a moment, then dug around in her notebook, dug out the letter Jacob shoved into her truck one day last week while she'd been in class, sighing in defeat. Apparently, now she was going to lose the only thing that kept her grounded because he didn't want to be her friend anymore.

She'd already lost all her friends, Edward, she felt like a stranger in her father's house. Granted, she knew this was her own fault, she knew she could change all this.. But she just hurt so much. The pain felt like it was never ending, really.

Everything reminded her of him, or of the Cullens, or of her life the way it had been.

The heavy metal filled the silent void between the two girls and Bianca stole a look over at the letter Bella was reading and attempting to reply to covertly. Her eyes darted over the paper and she snickered a little which made Bella shove the letter out of sight, give her an evil look.

"What?" Bianca asked as Bella hissed, "That's private."

"Not when you're holding it so anyone in the damn free world can read it it's not. Guy dumped you, huh? Exactly why I leave the bastards alone. Good for absolutely nothing. Except screwing up your life. Only thing I do agree with my ma on, actually. Love isn't real."

"It is.. It just hurts.. And you realize that by avoiding emotions, Bianca, you're actually a coward." Bella said stiffly as Bianca snickered and then said calmly, "Coward's better than half the god damn town thinking I'm a nutball because they find me curled into the fetal position on the forest floor now isn't it?" as she bit her lower lip.

She hadn't meant it to come out that way, but the girl just.. It infuriated her how girls like her acted. The ones who had everything tended to take it for granted until it was gone.

Bella clenched and unclenched her fists then sighed as she said through gritted teeth, "You don't know the whole story.. And at least my mother doesn't get arrested every other night."

Bianca shrugged and laughed as she said calmly, "Ooh.. Ouch, that mighta really hurt if I actually gave a damn.." before turning her attention back to the ongoing artwork on her arms, making it a point to ignore Bella.

Okay, so the remark had stung a little. But Bianca was so used to the way people treated her, she mostly ignored the crap by now.

Or when it pissed her off and she'd had enough, she got into a brawl about it, beat her anger out on someone. Then she was okay again.

When you don't know any better, you don't realize that this isn't healthy. And she'd never known any better.

2 and a half hours later, Bella walked out of the school with Bianca walking wordlessly beside her, the music still blasting into the younger girls ears. She grumbled and swore as she saw that yet again, her mother hadn't bothered to show up and pick her up.

Bella turned to her and then asked, "Your mom's not here?"

"Wow, you sound so fuckin amazed." Bianca retorted as she began walking towards the road with her thumb out, intent on just getting the hell away from Bella Swan and the annoyance she created, the anger she'd managed to raise in the space of just a few short hours.

But fate wasn't to have it that way. The squad car driven by Bella's father pulled to a stop beside her and Officer Swan rolled down his daughters window and then said quietly, "It's raining and freezing out here.. I'll take you home."

"Not goin home." Bianca said stiffly as she gave them a wary look for a moment. The car stood idling, she had the feeling Officer Swan just wasn't going to give it a rest until she'd gotten in, so she heaved an annoyed sigh and flung herself down into the backseat, staring out the window.

Bella spoke up and asked casually, "So.. What'd you get detention for?"

"You tell me first." Bianca answered with a smirk as Bella answered sheepishly, "Tardies"

"I sorta got into a fight in the girls bathroom after gym last Thursday. Apparently, shoving another girls head into a toilet and holding the flusher down with your foot is frowned upon."

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked with a raised brow as Bianca shrugged and said stiffly in a quiet voice, "I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" going back to stare out the window.

Charlie studied the two girls in silence. He knew about Bianca's home life of course, there weren't many people in town who didn't.. And Bella needed friends right now.. Maybe if the two of them spent time together.

"Bianca, how would you like to eat supper with us?" Charlie asked, earning him a glare from Bella and a fit of hysterical laughter from the backseat as Bianca shrugged and said "Not like my mom's gonna miss me." before nodding yes.

She mostly did it to get a rise out of Little Ms. Goody Two Shoes in the front seat.. But deeper down, she just didn't want to go back to the house, listen to her mother's crap again.. Or have to run like hell if her mother was having an outburst like she did 90 percent of the time.

Bella gave her father a dirty look and Charlie mouthed "She needs a friend, Bella." as Bella grumbled to herself. And as usual, her father was butting into her life, again.

Neither girl realized just what this particular series of events was about to begin..


	2. Small Town Saturday Nights Pt 1

(SMALL TOWN SATURDAY NIGHTS)

The squad car pulled to a stop in front of Officer Swan's house and Bianca surveyed the white 2 story house with an amused expression. It was so typical, nothing was broken, well manicured lawns, the front door was even painted to match the dark gray shutters at the windows.

It was, in short, something like you'd see on a 50's sitcom. And this amused Bianca to some degree, given how her own house looked, unkempt, barely teetering on the verge of total condemnation, beer cans and tall grass, briar bushes littering the front yard.

She cut it every now and then, but her mother always came out screaming at her about how that 'damn noise' was wrecking her post drinking binge nap and her head hurt.. Usually, she'd just wait until her mother passed out drunk, or she was gone out to a bar or nightclub to clean the house, cook her own food for the rest of the week. The more she stayed out of her mother's hair, the better off she was. Last time she'd pissed her mom off, she'd had to wear a pair of cheap drugstore sunglasses to school for almost a week.

Bella heard the snickering and asked calmly, "What's so funny?" as Bianca shook her head and then muttered quietly, "Nothing." while getting out of the car, walking up the concrete walkway that lead to the front door of the pristine house, looking around. She caught herself trying to imagine what it'd be like, growing up in a nice house, with parents who actually gave a damn about her for a split second, but the brunette teen shrugged the thought off as quickly as it came.

After all, she'd been around for 16 years now, long enough to learn that in her case, you could crap in one hand and wish in the other and see which one filled up first. She knew her life was what it was, she knew it wouldn't get any better, and she knew that she had to take care of her mother.

Parts of her hoped that one day she'd wake up and her mother would be sober, happy, would want to be a real mother, would want to be the adult for once.. But she knew better by now. Her mom had 'promised' several times to quit everything she did, she'd always make it at least one week. Then it was back to her old ways, back to her old life and her old personality.

Bianca knew that as soon as she was 18 she was outta there, but for now, she was stuck. She had no other options, her grandma lived in Detroit and hadn't spoken to her mother since the day her mother ran away with her father at 17, because she'd gotten pregnant.

Her aunt died 2 years ago, and she'd had kids of her own, had no interest in taking in her sister's daughter, so she hadn't had that way out either. And she hadn't seen her father since she was 3, so she wasn't counting on him to show up and play daddy one day.

"Woo.. Earth to Bianca.." Bella said quietly as Bianca blinked and then asked quietly, "What's up?"

"My dad asked if you wanted pizza." Bella said as Bianca gave her a thumbs up, sat down on an overplush living room couch warily, jumped out of her skin when the tv roared to life in the final seconds of a football game. "What the hell?"

"It's a remote.. With these, you can turn on the tv in the next room." Bella said sarcastically as Bianca grumbled and then settled warily back into the seat. Bella sat down on the opposite end of the couch and asked, "Do you like.. Watch anything?"

"Yeah, mostly stuff like racing or professional wrestling." Bianca said as she pretended interest in the tv as it played in the background. Bella took out her books for school and then said "So.. I was thinking.. You need help.. I have nothing better to do and apparently, it's going to rain tonight.."

"Nope, not interested." Bianca said curtly as she added, "So you can laugh at how stupid I am? No thanks, Swan." while biting her lower lip nervously, shoving her hands into her leather jacket as she looked around. "Nice place.. It's clean." she mused aloud, mostly to ease the awkward tension in the room.

Bella nodded as she passed Breakfast Club on tv. Bianca nudged her and said "Hey, go back. I mean if it's cool.."

Bella flipped the television set back and Bianca asked aloud, "So.. You're not at Newton's party tonight? I mean I figured that since he was your friend.."

"Was being the key word." Bella said stiffly as she added "Not into parties much.. Besides, with the way this town is, it'll be over before it really starts. Someone will call it in, they always do." before looking at Bianca and asking, "What about you? I mean you know about it, I heard it's pretty much open invite.." in curiousity. Bianca shrugged and then said "Might walk over later and check it out. Usually doesn't go well when I show up at those things though, my temper and people's stupidity.. They don't really mix well."

"So you're not a people person either." Bella mused as Bianca shrugged and said "Nope. I mean I'll party, hell yeah. But Mike's a douchebag. So are his idiot friends. Not really much to party with there. Now my friends.. They have the awesome parties." Bianca smirked as she leaned back a little, wiggled around in the couch, getting slightly comfortable.

Anywhere, really, was better than being at home with her mother right now. When she'd left for detention that morning, her mother was already working on the second half of a bottle of vodka. That alone told Bianca all she needed to know about how her Saturday was going to go, were she to dare to venture home before midnight.

The tentative plan for now, was to eat with Bella, ease out and maybe go skate at the park or go hang out with her friends at this little spot in the woods. Nobody ever broke up their parties out there. Then she'd probably sneak in her bedroom window at 2 am or something, if she didn't just not bother going home, crashing at a friend's house instead.

"Well, I wouldn't know.. Like I said.. Not a party person." Bella said as Bianca nodded and then laughed at the movie. Bella pretended interest in the movie, when she wasn't stealing look at her cell phone, willing it to ring, willing Jacob to call, everything to be okay again.

"You keep looking at that cell phone like it'll ring. If he ditched you, he ain't gonna call." Bianca said aloud as Bella turned off the television and turned to face her, said calmly, "Jacob's not like that. He says this is for my own good."

"Right.. Because guys always worry about hurting a girl." Bianca countered as she said with a smirk, "So.. This guy.. He wasn't.."

"Wasn't what?" Bella asked as she looked at Bianca with a raised brow, waiting on whatever Bianca was about to say before, but had obviously stopped herself from saying for whatever reason.

"He's not like.. creepy like Hair boy.." Bianca finished as Bella glared and then said through gritted teeth, "Edward isn't creepy."

"He was. I mean he was always looking at you like he wanted to eat you or something.. And his family, oh man.. They were weird.." Bianca said as Bella glared and said curtly, "At least they weren't all a bunch of burn outs. I mean that is what over half of your friends are, right? Burn outs and tramps?"

"At least those burnouts and tramps don't go putting my shit out on front street when something bad happens to me. I mean according to Jessica Stanley you're kinda going insane. At least that's what she's tellin the whole damn school behind your back. Personally, I agree.. But hey, at least losers like me will say it to your face." Bianca said as she took a few deep breaths and stood, was about to leave when Bella's father peeked in and said "The pizza, ladies, is done."

Mentally, Bianca kicked herself. She shouldn't have ever taken the ride with Bella's father when he offered. Being around Bella was proving to be amusing, interesting and infuriating all at the same time. And they weren't even on the same page on anything.

But, as stated before, it beat the heck out of being at her own house right now, listening to her mother, worrying about her mother, wishing her mother would just leave her during the night so she wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Bianca shuffled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, Charlie's eyes caught on the scars and bruises that peeked through the girls transparent shirt sleeve. People talked a lot about Ms. Russo, the way she treated Bianca, but as usual, in small town fashion, nobody actually tried to do anything.

"Wow."

She shoved her sleeves completely down and then muttered something he couldn't make out, keeping her gaze down on her plate as she said aloud, "So.. Thanks for asking me back here, sir.. But I'm probably not the kinda girl you want hanging around your daughter, so when I finish my food, I'll just go.." in a calm and straighforward voice.

"Actually, if you want, you can stay as long as you like." Charlie said as he looked at Bella who mouthed "Are you insane?" and gave him dirty look after dirty look. Bianca shook her head and laughing said "Sir, all due respect.. You're only doin this because you know what I live in. Thanks, but I'm kinda past the whole pity thing. I'd really rather not." while picking at her food, taking a few bites here and there.

In the back of her mind, she was worrying about her mother, wondering if she'd go home to find her mom passed out, or she'd go home to find her awake and in a rage, or she'd go home to find her dead from alcohol poisoning.

"It's not pity.. Bella just hardly ever has anyone over anymore, and when I picked her up today, you two seemed to be talking." Charlie stated as he took a bite, looked at the girl. Bella spoke up and said calmly, "Just let her go, Dad.. If she wanted to hang around me, she would on her own." while sighing a little.

Bella, of course, was both grateful that Bianca was going to leave, and a little worried about the younger girl, truth be told, because like her father, she'd seen all the scars and bruises throughout the day.. And she knew about the trouble Bianca seemed to find easily.

And she really wanted the girl to be okay, she couldn't help but feel sort of sorry for her.

Bianca finished her food and put her plate in the sink, then found a dish rag, washed it, sat the plate in the drain rack by the sink. "And again, sir, thanks for the ride, and the food, but I'm gonna go now. Don't wanna wear out my welcome or anything, besides, my mom's probably pissed at me now.." biting her lower lip as she lingered in the door for a moment.

Then she walked out, disappearing into the late afternoon's grayness.

The door closed and Charlie said quietly, "I really hate not being able to do anything to help her unless she or a family member comes to me personally and suggests she needs to find another place to live. She's not a bad kid.. I mean she wouldn't be if her mother weren't the way she were." as Bella nodded and said quietly, "People always give her a ton of crap at school. I feel bad too, but if she doesn't like me, Charlie, there's not much I can do." before standing and adding, "And if she wanted a friend, she'd have taken the bait."

Charlie shrugged and said "I don't know what else to do with you these days, Bella.. I mean you're pushing everyone away, you spend hours in your room, you don't do anything but eat, sleep and go to school. Even Jacob's at a loss, that's probably why he stopped coming."

"I know, dad.. Look, I just.. It hurts, okay? I can't explain it."

"You're only 17. Breakups happen, Bella." Charlie stated as Bella gave him a look and then shook her head, edging out of the room. Up in her room, she dug around in her books, finding one to read as she flopped on her bed. In the back of her mind, the girl she'd met earlier today did make her curious.

Maybe if she tried harder...


	3. Small Town Saturday Nights Pt 2

(SMALL TOWN SATURDAY NIGHTS)

"You lame asses started without me." Bianca pouted as she stepped into the clearing, flopped down onto a fallen tree and grabbed a beer from the cooler that sat nearby. Her friend Amy asked casually, "Any reason you're late?"

Bianca shrugged as she flipped through her Ipod after docking it on the portable speakers that sat nearby, stopping on Come As You Are by Nirvana, humming along with the song, avoiding the question. Amy, of course, repeated herself and asked, "Any reason you're late?"

"I was busy, damn it." Bianca said stiffly as her friend Kevin spoke up and then said "Heard you went home with Freak girl after detention. How was that?"

"Man, look.. She's not that bad.. Just has a lot going on right now. I mean hell, I don't like her, but her dad did offer me a ride and some pizza." Bianca said as Amy laughed and then said "Yeah.. Betting that went over well with the ice queen. Is she really as nuts as Jessica said she is?"

Bianca shrugged, striking a match and lighting a cigarette as she muttered quietly, "Fucking nosy people you are tonight. Can we just drink and not talk?" while staring intently out into the darkened forest. Today had made her think about a lot in her life. She'd seen how good other people had it, it didn't make her happy. She hated everything about her life right now, and if she could trade spots with Bella Swan, she probably would, in an instant.

She couldn't help but feel bad for the girl though.. For people with actual feelings, she had to be willing to bet that having your heart broken then having everyone in town know about it like she had, had to be both painful and humiliating. Not that Bianca had ever felt anything like that, of course.

"The cops crashed Newton's party, man.. It was hilarious, you should have been there." Amy laughed as Kevin nodded and said through his own laughter, "Some idiot got caught flushing his joint down the toilet. I mean really, man, if you're gonna smoke up, you don't actually take the shit to a high school party, you're just asking to get your ass busted if the party gets busted."

"True story, bro." Bianca muttered as she scowled and snatched for Kevin's own joint and said "Seriously, dude? That shit kills brain cells."

"Just because we're not all straight laced like you, Binx." Kevin stated as Bianca said stiffly "I'm not straight laced.. I just have to deal with that shit enough at home. I'd really rather not be around it when I'm away from home." while stomping out the disgusting thing on the ground.

"Lighten up, Binx.. we're the town fuck ups.. Just like our parents before us and their parents before them. It's in our nature to screw up." Kevin said as Amy sighed and then said "Not mine. I'm getting the hell out of this town."

"Amen to that, Amy. Me too. Gonna go to Seattle." Bianca muttered as she flopped back down, lying in the dew dampened grass, listening to the wildlife, the soothing sounds of the forest around them. The silence was only broken about 10 minutes later when two other friends showed up, showing footage of the 'party' that'd been busted earlier at Mike's.

"High school parties are so fucking lame." Bianca muttered as her friends said in unison, "Right.. Because you go to so many."

"I go.. Just see no point in staying long. If I wanted to watch a bunch of people get lit, I'd sit in the living room with my mom and her idiot friends." Bianca said as Kevin and Jon nudged each other and snickered. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just.."

"We heard about you hanging out with the bride of Creepzilla." Jon finished as he asked, "So.. She looking to date again or?"

Bianca pretended to gag and rolling her eyes she said calmly, "Look.. She's not entirely bad, okay? And I'd die before I set you up with anyone normal, manwhore." while snickering, blowing out a plume of smoke from her own cigarette, a menthol.

Howling had the group of teens all sitting up wide eyed, Bianca rubbing her arms as a slow shiver crept down her spine. "Okay, that officially means it's time to get outta dodge." Amy insisted as Bianca said calmly, "So you guys leave already.. I'll catch up with you at Mischa's. Just gonna sit here for a while." while waving them off, going back to staring into their small bonfire that they'd had going when she'd finally shown up.

Sipping a beer, she sighed as she looked around. The howling might have ran off her friends, but she wasn't really that afraid. There wasn't much that really did scare her in the physical sense, save for clowns and large drunk men..

Rustling in the trees nearby had her looking up and around, calling out "Okay, Kevin and Jon if either of you dickheads are screwing around, I'm gonna kick your ass. Seriously. I'm not in the mood tonight." while sipping the rest of her beer, hand curling around a thick stick that lie nearby.

A wolf stepped out, staring at her intently.

"Oh shit..." she muttered to herself as she watched it, wondering what the hell it was doing just standing there, staring at her. If it were going to attack, it would've already. She knew she was okay as long as she made no sudden threatening movements.

But when the wolf ran over and nudged the beer out of her hand while sort of licking her face, well.. That threw her for a loop.

"There was nothing weird about this Saturday night.. Not at all, no sir.." she muttered as she laughed a little and said to the wolf, "Friendly big guy, aren't ya?"

There was something about it's eyes.. They almost looked human, they had a definite and unmistakeable intelligent gleam to them.


	4. I Don't Like Mondays

(I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS)

"And here I go.. Another lovely week rotting away in the confines of Forks High. To quote a movie I happen to love.. If anyone ever hears me call these the best years of my life, man.. Just hand me a loaded gun." Bianca muttered grimly as she slid her skateboard into it's holder on the backside of her bookbag and shoved a stick of peppermint gum into her mouth, staring at the building in front of her with utter disdain.

She loved learning, she loved reading, expanding her mind, don't mistake that. What she didn't love so much were the people who she attended school with. Outside of her few friends, the Misfits they called themselves, she could really give two flying fucks in space less if the remainder of the school's population got taken out in a zombie apocalypse. Shouldering the door, she caught herself standing next to Bella Swan who to her surprise, gave a slight nod in her direction.

She gave her a mock salute and then said quietly, "If assholes could fly.." with Bella finishing, "Let me guess.. This place would be an airport, right?"

"Exactumundo."Bianca said as she made her way down to her locker, grumbling a few obscenities under her breath when she found the word Trash scrawled across her locker once again, in hot pink lipstick. She shot a look at a few of the school's preppier girls and rolled her eyes, flipping them off before setting to work attempting to wipe the damn word off with her black long sleeve thermal t shirt. A tap to her shoulder had her turning, giving Bella a raised brow. "You? Look.. Told ya this weekend.. Not into that whole pity thing." Bianca said as she stared at the tissue in the girls hands with a raised brow.

"Look, just take it. There's no sense in ruining a good shirt on pink crappy lipstick. Besides, at least someone didn't write nutjob on your windshield last week. Now that.. is a bitch to clean off." Bella said as she leaned against the adjoining locker, watching the younger girl intently, her father's suggestion from that morning still bouncing around in her mind.

Warily, Bianca took the tissue and started back to work wiping off the word on her locker as she swore up a storm under her breath, pink cheeked with anger and embarassment. When she finished, she looked up and to her shock, Bella was still standing there, as if she were going to say something, but she wasn't exactly sure what.

"How does all this, everything they do to you not bother you?" Bella asked tentatively as Bianca shrugged and said quietly, "Because I know they're a bunch of small minded fucking retards. Why do you let it get to you? I mean you have what, a year tops left in this hellhole before you get to leave it all behind? Why let what they say about you behind your back get to you? Hell, I'm a sadist, but if I were you? I'd use it to my advantage, make people scared of me." as she looked up at the taller dark haired female with amusement.

Bella considered what the younger girl said for a moment and managed a slight stoic grin as she shrugged and said "I've never thought about it like that. I just.. I've been too wrapped up in the pain? I don't actually know.."

"Fuck these fuckin fucks, Swan. The sooner you realize that? The better off you'll be. We good or..." Bianca said as she looked at Bella who said quietly, "Actually, seeing as how I don't actually have any friends right now.. And you seem to be good at alienating anyone who might even consider liking you.. Wanna go to First Beach with me later?"

"As in La Push?" Bianca asked as she shook her head and said "Nah.. I mean no offense, but there's this one group of guys on the res there, they sorta creep me out? One of 'em's always staring at me if I have to go into the gas station there on my way back from driving my drunk ass mother back from a bar on the other side of it. Or he has been lately.."

"Yeah, that'd be Uley and his friends. Jacob doesn't like them, either." Bella said quietly as she added, "It might seem pathetic, but I was going to go and confront Jacob today. About his leaving that letter in my truck instead of telling me like a man that he didn't want to be friends with me anymore.. I just.."

"You didn't want to go by yourself?" Bianca guessed as she asked, "Are you really that hard up for companionship?" with a curious grin.

"Sort of?" Bella said in a questioning tone as she looked at the shorter brunette and bit her lower lip. Bianca sighed and then thought it over, said quietly, "This time.. But this is NOT charity. I don't want pity or charity friendship. Got it? Fuck fake people."

"I'm not.. I'm actually not being fake?" Bella said as Bianca studied her a moment and then said with a shrug, "I'll believe it when I see it, Swan." before shutting her locker door and turning, walking away down the hallway, her red and black plaid micro mini skirt bouncing a little behind her as she walked away.

Bella stood there, brows raised. The girl was probably the most complicated person on the planet to figure out.. But when her father told her everything she went through, Bella couldn't help but feel bad, she couldn't really help but want to at least keep trying with the girl.

After all, if not for Bianca and her meeting on Saturday, she'd probably not have even seen a glimpse of what she might turn into, given enough time. Not that it'd be an entirely bad thing, and she completely understood, now at least, why Bianca was that way, but still.. For the most part, she most certainly did not want to turn into someone that jaded and angry, she didn't want to become that bitter.

Bianca slid into her chair in class, sat there pretending to listen to the lecture the teacher gave on some equation, but she couldn't stop wondering why Bella kept trying to seek her out since their little chance meeting on Saturday. She had to have an alterior motive right?

Everyone had one, it seemed like.

She just had to stay a step ahead of Bella, that was all. She bit her lower lip, scowled as she heard some of the snobby girls behind her laughing and making comments about her mother's latest 'drunken behavior', she'd walked into a gas station in town drunk, promptly been thrown in the drunk tank in jail and at least 3 of the 'golden kids' at Forks High had seen it..

The bell was ringing before she knew it and she sighed as she stood and got ready to walk out and to her next class. By the end of the day, she was more than ready to just get home and clean the damn house, and she'd forgotten all about promising Swan she'd go to La Push with her until Bella caught up to her in the parking lot as she stood near the road, thumb out.

"Hey.. I thought you were going with me?"

"Oh, shit.. My bad. I just.. It's been a day, alright? Are you sure you want me going? And why me? I mean why not Stanley or one of those girls?" Bianca asked in curiousity as Bella sat with her truck idling in front of her.

"Because, Bianca, those girls are the ones telling everyone here that I'm losing it. And frankly? I'm a little bit tired of looking pathetic. Besides.. I think we both know you don't actually want to go back to your place." Bella said as Bianca glared a moment then muttered "Good point." before warily opening the door to the truck, getting into the passenger side.

The ride to La Push was quiet, Bianca and Bella spent most of it thinking about whatever was on their minds or staring out the window. Finally, just as the reservation came into sight, Bianca caught sight of the boy with the dark brown hair who kept staring at her and she ducked down, biting her lip as she said "Damn it.. Shittttt..."

"That was just Embry Call.. Jacob knows him.. Or he knew him until Embry ditched him to start chasing Uley and the other two guys around all the time. They're never apart, it's sort of creepy." Bella admitted as Bianca grumbled and then said "How the hell does he do that though? I mean he just sort of shows up like he knows I'm there. It's fuckin unnerving."

"He's not a bad guy, Bianca.. Maybe it's just coincidence." Bella said as she pulled to a stop next to Embry who was kicking at a motorcycle, swearing a little. "Did it die?"

"Hell yes. And in the rain at that." Embry muttered as his warm brown eyes flickered to the passenger, the girl he'd imprinted on a few nights ago. "Who's she?"

"I met her in detention? Her name's Bianca." Bella said as she poked at Bianca, who was making a studious effort in staring out the window on her side of the truck, body turned completely away. "He gone?" Bianca asked aloud as Bella groaned and said "She's not really a people person."

"Fuck you, Swan, in the ass with a spoon. It's not all people.. Just that one, cause he keeps starin at me." Bianca mumbled as Embry bit his lower lip and mentally kicked himself. Okay, so he'd stared at her the past few times he'd managed to 'bump into her' in the past few days.

"Right, because you're something to look at." he remarked bitterly as she turned to look at him, bit her lower lip. For a split second, it looked as if his words might have hurt her. But she snickered and then said "Whatever man." while rubbing her hands together for warmth. She hadn't exactly grabbed her jacket from her locker back at the school when she left. She'd more or less been in a hurry just to get the hell away from everyone she had the misfortune of attending Forks High with.

"Sorry, dude.. I just.. People aren't my strong suit." Bianca muttered as Bella asked Embry, "So, I'm heading over to Jacobs.. Do you want a ride to your house?"

Embry looked around.. Neither Sam nor Paul or Jared were lurking, watching him, and he just couldn't resist the temptation that was getting a little closer to his imprint in his actual human form..

"Are you sure you want to do that, Bella? I mean he's been sick.. " Embry said weakly, as Bella snorted and said "Not sick enough apparently to leave a note ending our friendship. Get in Embry."

Embry squeezed in beside Bianca who made a concentrated effort not to blush or brush against him. His eyes caught on her arms and he felt himself getting angry, wondering who did that to her and why she put up with it. But he managed to calm down and sat rigidly in his side of the truck, staring out the window while a Metallica song, Of Wolf And Man played from Bianca's earbuds.

His driveway came into view and he swore to himself as he saw his mother standing on the porch angry. "Well great.. There goes my afternoon." he muttered as Bianca gave him a slight concerned look and then said "You're gonna be cool, right?" not even sure why she cared to be honest. She didn't know the guy, and the past 3 times she'd managed to bump into him over the weekend, all he'd done was stare at her in this weird way.. Then again, if she really thought about it, she'd been staring at him right back.. Hell, he'd even distracted her to the point that she'd walked into the door at the gas station over the weekend.. There was this unexplainable tension there, for some reason, she felt compelled to him, drawn to him or something...

"Yeah, not a big deal.. We fight a lot but she's not a bad person." Embry muttered as he told Bella goodbye and got out, hoisting his motorcycle down from the back. Bianca rolled down the window and said casually, "The starter on those things are usually hell."

He gave her a thumbs up and smiled to himself a little then muttered "And now I go into the lions den." as he mentally prepared himself for an argument with his mother. They'd been fighting a lot lately, because he was a shifter now and he was sworn to secrecy, the only person he could tell eventually, was his imprint.

And given how his first meeting went with her, he wasn't entirely thrilled with the prospect of having to tell her.

Bella stopped the truck in Jacob's driveway, staring at his porch in determination, biting her lower lip. Bianca looked at her and then said simply, "Just get out and go in there, tell him how pissed you are.. Seriously, do you need someone to hold your damn hand, woman? It's not that hard to do."

"It's not, but.. I'm just.. It's like Edward leaving all over again." Bella muttered as Bianca grumbled and got out of the truck, went around and pulled Bella's door open. "Go in now or I'm going to kick your ass all the way in there." Bianca said firmly, a scowl on her face.

To be honest, she wasn't even sure why she was here with Bella, why she'd initially said yes. The girl both fascinated and infuriated her. She wanted to hate her, but she couldn't help but feel bad for her also. She was one of the lucky ones, the ones with a damn good life, the one with emotions that hadn't all been fucked up over time. She knew how it felt to love and be loved.

And now, apparently, she was finding out how much of a double edged sword love truly was.

Bella gaped at her and then rolling her eyes she said calmly, "Okay, alright, damn it.. I'm going it's just.. Now that I'm here I don't know what to say.."

Bianca laid on the horn in Bella's truck then smirking said "Well you damn sure better start figuring shit out, huh?" while shrugging and walking back down the driveway.

Bella called out, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Away.. I said I'd come with you.. Didn't say I'd stay and watch this shit." Bianca said as she stopped in the driveway, her hand in her hair, looking back at Bella.

Jacob stepped out, watching the two females with a raised brow as he called out, "You should leave, Bella. Now."

From the direction of the woods opposite Jacob's house, Paul and Jared and Sam Uley all said calmly, "He's right, Bella. It's for your own good."

"You jerks have him afraid to leave his own house. That's what this is. It has to be, I mean he was fine until.." Bella started as Paul stared her down, smirk on his face, shaking his head. "We have him afraid of us?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Jared echoed as Bianca watched with a raised brow and crossed arms from the hood of Bella's truck, swearing like a sailor on leave about being cold and not having a jacket.

"Who's she?" Sam asked, eyeing Bianca intently.

"She's a girl I go to school with. She came with me.. It was either that or she hitch hiked home and wound up on the night news when a serial killer picked her up. Stop changing the damn subject. He's afraid of you and you all need to leave him alone. Whatever you're doing, he doesn't want in it." Bella said as Paul laughed and Jared nudged him and whispered something, Sam speaking up calmly as he said "Frankly, Bella, what he wants, doesn't matter. Not thanks to certain people.. "

Bella clenched her fists, glaring at Paul who added "And your little boyfriend, Bella.. He's not such a good guy. If it weren't for that prick, this wouldn't be happening." which made Bella mad before she even realized it'd happened and she landed a good firm slap across Paul's cheek.

Bianca whooped from the hood of the truck then called out, "Bella, seriously.. Those dudes are like.. Amazons.. Let's not piss 'em off.."

Bella turned back to look at Bianca, and out of nowhere, she saw Jacob running.. Then he turned into a giant werewolf. She gaped at him a moment and then bit her lower lip, backing away in fear, running to the truck and getting in. Bianca got in, gaping at the fight between the two massive wolves.

"That shit's not supposed to happen.. What the literal fucking hell was that? What did we just see?" Bianca mumbled in stunned shock as Bella said calmly, "There are things, Bianca.. They're real and they happen right under our noses.."

"But that dude just turned into a.. Fuck this.. Get me the fuck outta here, now or I swear to Christ.." Bianca blurted as Bella nodded and said "Good idea. Just gonna go now." to herself, shocked too. But she really should have known it, if she really thought back.. All those stories Jacob told her about the protectors of the tribe and the Cold Ones?

She sighed as she palmed her forehead and then said quietly, "He knew this was going to happen all along.. And what Paul said out there.. Edward's family triggered it.."

"Huh? What the hell does Cullen have to do with that guy turning into a.. A wolf?" Bianca muttered as Bella drove back towards Forks and then said quietly, "Now that you've seen that.. We should probably talk.. I mean you can't unsee it, and the last thing I need is all this getting out."

"Oh no.. I'm gonna get outta this truck and then you and I just are not gonna talk.. We don't mention what we saw." Bianca insisted, not wanting to be dragged into whatever it was she was apparently right in the middle of now, like it or not. Bella shook her head and said quietly, "Trust me.. You want to know what I'm going to tell you. It explains a lot of the weirdness surrounding the Cullen family."

"They're fucking weird. Enough said." Bianca muttered as she lit a cigarette with shaking hands making Bella roll down the windows and glare at her. "Seriously, do you have to smoke?"

"You're not? I'd be downing a bottle of whiskey right now if I got that close to that shit like you did back there." Bianca mused as she sat there, truck idling.

"Look.. There's a lot you don't understand." Bella said as Bianca shrugged and said "Obviously.. And if it's all the same to you, Swan, it's gonna stay that way." as she started to get out of the truck. Bella's next words stopped her though and she turned around slowly, her hand in her hair.

"Weren't you like, running that Haunted Forks blog at one time or another last year? The one with all the supernatural lore on it? This would interest you.. And what you know might help me." Bella tried again. She didn't want this whole thing getting out, for Jacob's sake. Not until she figured out what the hell was going on.

"I was, yeah.. But how'd you know?"

"Because.. I had to look into something and I found the page." Bella said calmly as she got out and then said "Just come up to my room. When I'm done, you can go. Just listen to me, okay? I need to tell someone this or I'm going to keep feeling like I'm walking around with this giant cosmic secret."

"Okay then." Bianca muttered as the two girls walked into the house and up the stairs, into Bella's room. Bianca slid off her combat boots and flopped across the bed, looking at Bella intently, almost impatiently. When she'd told her she'd go with her today, she hadn't counted on being dragged into the middle of a supernatural shit storm of epic proportions, and now that she was, she wasn't entirely thrilled.

But she wasn't entirely hating it, either..

Bella explained everything to her and Bianca asked quietly at the end of it all, "So basically.. You think that Cullen's moving here triggered their shifter gene?"

"Yeah." Bella said as Bianca bit her short black polished thumb nail and then said aloud, "Okay, so suppose this theory is right.. Why are they still doing it now? I mean the Cullens were the Cold ones and they moved.. Right?"

Bella shrugged and then said quietly, "There's more than just the Cullens.. I mean they're the good kind." as Bianca looked at her, brow raised, while fumbling with the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt. "Huh?"

"Those attacks.."

"Yeah, they're being done by wild animals.. Like wolves maybe?" Bianca asked as Bella shook her head and said calmly, "Vampires actually."

"What the fuck? But your dad's a cop and you haven't told him this why?" Bianca asked with a raised brow, wide eyes.

"Because, Bianca.. He's not exactly open minded.. I mean I wasn't either until Edward.." Bella trailed off as Bianca stood and smacked her in the forehead. Bella grimaced and scowling asked "What the hell?"

"That was because you're a damn idiot.. The guy drinks animal blood. And you still love him? He could go off the animal blood wagon one day, Swan.. Then he'll eat you like a flipping cheeseburger. And you still want him back? God.. You are insane." Bianca said as she eyed the older girl in concern.

Bella sighed and said "What we have is special.." as Bianca gaped at her then waved her hands dismissively while shaking her head. "No, Bella, what you two had was weird. Take it from someone who's seen you two around school together. This guy, if he caused all that to happen to you in a little less than two years.. Do you really wanna stick around and find out what immortality might hold? Because that's the only way this thing works.. If you give up your mortality for the guy."

Bella kept quiet about her wish to become what Edward was, her willingness to give up her life to be with him. Bianca was having a hard enough time clearly, grasping what little she did know.

"Question.. If you're torn between that creep with hair and the wolf guy.. Why not pick the one who you'll get to live to be with? I mean you're essentially saying you want to commit suicide to keep on loving this guy, if he were to come back." Bianca asked a little while later as Bella sighed and said "It's not that easy, Bianca."

Bianca coughed and then said "Explain how it's not easy.. I mean the Cullens can't have all chosen that way of life freely.." while looking at Bella. Bella shrugged and said "I don't actually know. I just know that there are different kinds of love and the love I feel for Jacob, while good, is not the kind of love I feel for Edward. It's not as fulfilling. You wouldn't get it."

"Yeah, obviously. Look.. I've had enough insanity for a night.. Gonna go home and try to get the place cleaned while my mom's out. You.. Look.. We're not besties or anything.. But I just think that you need to sit down and really re evaluate your life right now. Because I thought mine was fucked.. Oh man, yours Swan.. It takes the cake." Bianca said as she climbed out Bella's window and down the drain pipe, out of habit. She usually did this at her friends homes, she hardly ever used any of their front doors because like her own family, their families were all a bit dysfunctional.

"Why did she not just go out the door?" Bella mused to herself as she sat in her chair, trying to get the shock of what she'd seen out of her system, not sure what to do now that she knew her best guy friend turned into a giant wolf. Now his distancing himself made sense.


	5. Unlikely Allies

(UNLIKELY ALLIES)

Bella rounded the corner just as two older girls were attempting apparently, to work over a very pissed off Bianca, who was fighting back like a lioness in a corner. Bianca swore and swung blindly until she heard a voice from behind the three of them, she'd been fighting off two older girls when she caught them again trying to write something derogatory on her locker door..

Bella said calmly, "Why don't you two just get lost? Seriously, this is so immature it's not even really funny." as the two girls looked from Bella to Bianca who swore at her and hissed, "What the fuck, Swan, seriously? I had that.. I was getting my second wind." while the two other girls made a hasty retreat and Bella said calmly, "No, Russo, you were getting your ass kicked. And if I hadn't said something, then you probably would have gotten your ass completely handed to you." while handing Bianca her bookbag from the floor, the cheap sunglasses that lie nearby. Her eyes settled on a fresh bruise around her eye and she gaped for a moment as Bianca smirked and said quietly, "It's none of your business, Swan, either way, what happens to me."

"No it's not, but sadly, I happened to be the one who saw the little fight. Or should I call it a one sided ass kicking, because that's almost exactly what I'm 100 percent certain it was." Bella said calmly as she dug around in her pockets, held out a Tylenol to Bianca seconds later.

Bianca eyed her and the Tylenol in her hands warily, then Bella said calmly, "From the looks of that eye and your lip.. I'm guessing that in another 2 periods, you're going to have the worst headache imaginable.. But hey, don't take it and suffer. It's not a drug, it's just a headache pill."

"Says the girl who took me to some guy's house where I saw said guy turn into a giant fucking animal." Bianca said quietly as she sighed and looked around, wondering where the hell her so called friends were in all this, while she'd been getting her ass handed to her.

Why did Bella seem to keep showing up?

"Hey.. I didn't know that was going to happen any more than you did, Russo. So yeah.. Look, about that.. Let's just not talk about it.. Not here at least." Bella muttered as an afterthought as she looked around the hallway, warily, again holding out the Tylenol to Bianca who swore then took it, chasing it down with a soda she had in her pocket.

"Now.. Wanna tell me what that was about?" Bella asked calmly as Bianca chuckled then said seriously, "How about no? As in it's not your concern. I can handle myself, okay, damn it? I told ya this weekend, no pity."

"And I know that. Just consider me curious." Bella said as Bianca said calmly, "Those two cunts were about to write more shit on my locker.. And probably try and shove me into the thing again. So, yeah, I lost it a little." while digging around in her oversized messenger bag, pulling out a folder and holding it out to Bella.

"It's everything I dug up on you know what. Both sides." Bianca said as she handed Bella the folder, turned on her heel and proceeded to walk away. She'd been trying her best to avoid Bella since Monday, since the whole boy turned wolf thing, mostly because she'd decided that it was in her best interest NOT to get caught in the middle of a possible interspecies war, which from the sound of it was very much what Bella was caught in herself..

Apparently, the girl just wasn't taking hints well either as a result of her depression. Bianca was about to walk into her classroom but Bella said quietly, "Thanks.. For the stuff I mean." as Bianca gave her a thumbs up and asked, "So.. How awkward are things with you and that guy, umm.. What's his name again?"

"Jacob.. And it's not so bad, I mean he came over last night, we talked. I think we're friends again." Bella said as Bianca nodded and then said "Good luck with that."

Bella bit her lower lip and then said "Apparently, Bianca.. Embry wanted to know if you wanted to come to La Push with me this afternoon? I mean he got Jacob to ask me.. He's really, really shy." as Bianca mulled it over, biting her lower lip. Over half of her was screaming NO but when she opened her mouth, for some odd reason, "Yeah, sure." came out instead. She palmed her face as Bella smiled a moment, then made a hasty retreat down the hallway.

Shaking her head, she muttered quietly, "Why in the fuckin hell did I go and do that? The girl's got 99 problems and I don't want a single one of 'em.." while opening her classroom door, walking in, flopping into the chair assigned to her. The teacher remarked dryly, "Ms. Russo.. How nice of you to drop in."

"Don't flatter yourself, Teach.. Only here because if I don't show, I get hauled in by a tyrannical truant officer." Bianca muttered to herself as she opened her book, dug through her notebook, produced her essay that she'd had to write from the night before, and proceeded to stare out the window to pass the time while everything she'd dug up online, read for herself, seen with her own eyes replayed itself in her mind.


	6. An Afternoon In La Push Pt 1

(AN AFTERNOON IN LA PUSH)

She'd nearly changed her mind by that afternoon, and twice she'd seen Bella in the hallway, she'd considered just calling the whole thing off. But she hadn't and now, it was the end of the day and she stood in the parking lot waiting on Bella to come out of the school building. She rubbed her arms and grumbled about the cold and the rain and how she wished Bella would just hurry the hell up already, around the same time as Bella tapped her shoulder and said "I thought you were going to wait by the lockers?" with her hand in her hair.

Bianca looked at her a moment then said quietly, "Yeah, I woulda, but I just wanted to get the hell out of that place." as Bella nodded and then asked, "How's the bruise?" which made Bianca scowl at her and then mutter something she couldn't quite make out as the two of them walked towards Bella's ancient truck. "Why do you not at least have a radio in this thing?" Bianca asked as they got in and Bella started the truck. Bella shrugged and said quietly, "I kinda like the quiet. I think when I drive."

"The quiet drives me nuts." Bianca muttered as Bella looked at her then shrugged in indifference. Bianca leaned back in the seat and then asked after a few moments, "So why exactly did that guy want me there?" while she stared out the passenger side window, still not entirely sure that this was a good idea, given what she'd seen on Monday afternoon when Bella talked her into going along.

"Maybe, for some unknown reason, he actually likes you, Bianca. Not everyone's a bad person or out to get you." Bella stated as Bianca gave her a strange look and then muttered "I'll believe it when I see it." as she fumbled around in her pockets for her mp3 player.

The reservation came into view and she bit her lower lip. She still had time to make Bella take her home but for some reason, she didn't do it. She sat there quietly, partly curious, partly just wanting to see the guy again. If she were a normal girl, she'd have to admit, he was really nice to look at. But she wasn't and she didn't have that luxury.

The truck came to a stop in the driveway of a house that looked similar to that other guy Jacob's house, yet stil slightly different and Bella turned off the truck and said "Look.. I know you don't believe this, but there are still good people in the world."

"Okay, alright.. Look, I'm not going to be an ass, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just not a big talker, alright?" Bianca muttered as the two girls got out, walked up onto the porch of the small house. The smell of chocolate chip cookies lingered in the air and a little girl ran past them out the door, a large cookie in her hand, one of the guys from earlier in the week on her heels.

Bianca stood there with her hand in her hair, reluctant to intrude. It seemed like she always felt like an intruder nearly everywhere she was.. Even in her own home, sadly. Bella looked at her and said calmly, "You can go in, Bianca."

"I know. I mean are you sure it's cool? They don't know me from a hole in the ground and anyway, I look like I took on half the fuckin New York Jets." Bianca muttered as she shoved her sunglasses on and stepped in behind Bella when Bella gave her one of her looks.

Embry's head shot up as soon as her scent filled his nostrils. He still wasn't completely used to this whole thing, his being painfully aware of her presence, so the shock of it hadn't worn off yet. Paul snickered, elbowed Embry and whispered, "And there she is, Call."

"And?" he hissed, giving Paul a dirty look as he gave Bianca a nod and slight smile. He noticed the sunglasses but didn't comment. By now, he'd patrolled the woods behind her house, so he knew exactly what she lived in day in and day out, and according to what little Bella knew about her, it'd always been that way.

Bianca stood in the doorway to the dining room as if she weren't sure if she should walk in or not.. She knew at least 2 of the guys in the room were shapeshifters.. Were the rest of the people in the room shapeshifters also? She rubbed her arms and muttered something to Bella, then turned and was about to walk outside, smoke or something but Emily caught her off guard as she asked, "So.. Do you want anything to eat?"

Her stomach growled. If not for that, she'd have said no, started walking back to Forks. She clearly didn't belong here. These were Bella's friends, not hers. Leah spoke up casually and pointed out, "We don't bite." as Paul nodded, shovelling food into his mouth.

"Not really a people person. But I'll take some cookies or something.. Kinda didn't eat lunch earlier." Bianca muttered, her gaze getting caught in the steady strange gaze that Embry was giving her. She sat down in the only empty seat, the one next to Embry, and took a few cookies, eating quickly and quietly, her earbud in her right ear blasting Nickelback.

"So.. Bella told us you two met in detention." Sam asked in curiousity as the girl looked over her shades at him and said calmly, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Does that happen a lot?" Embry asked in curiousity as he looked up, fixed his eyes on her calmly. She held his gaze and smirking said with a shrug, "Only on days that end in Y." as she bit into a soft gooey and chocolate filled cookie. The other males and Leah snickered, Bella speaking up to say, "She's actually not a bad person.. Just really, really grumpy." in the younger girls defense, not sure why their laughing a little bothered her in all honesty.

"Bella.. I'm a bitch, okay? Everybody knows it." Bianca muttered as Bella gave her a raised brow then said quietly, "You said it, not me." as she took a bite of her own cookies, then asked Embry, "So... Did you get your bike working?"

Bianca studied him in curiousity. Embry held her gaze and shrugging muttered, "Can't figure out what the hell's wrong with it. And my mom's constantly bitching at me about something or other.." as Bianca looked at him a moment, an almost concerned look on her face as she chewed her cookie thoughtfully and said "Wanna show me what it's doing? I mean before my dad split.. He was always workin on something.. Guess it kinda runs in my blood.."

Embry nodded and Bella spoke up and said "Jacob and I are actually gonna go for a ride, make sure his bike's fixed too.. Since I did crash it." which made Jacob snicker a little, Bella elbow him sharply. The four of them stood and Embry asked Bianca once they were partially down the road, "Why are you wearing sunglasses.. It's not sunny?"

"Dunno.. I like them I guess." Bianca muttered as she bit her lower lip and worked up the nerve to ask a nosy question of the taller and very muscular and ruggedly handsome male next to her, "And you.. What's your mom fight with you so much for? I mean since we're asking things that are none of our business?" while fixing her eyes on him.

"Is that a bruise?" Embry asked as her shades slipped a little, revealed the blue black tinted skin around her eye. She shrugged and said quietly, "Got in a fight earlier. Not a big deal." which wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't completely a lie either.

"With who?" he asked, ignoring her question to him for the moment. He wasn't sure if she and Bella talked about what she'd seen on Monday afternoon or not, if she knew what he was now, or what was going on, so for now, he was going to play it safe.

"Some stupid chicks, okay? Now your turn.. What's your mom argue with you so much about? Because I have my own theories.." Bianca said as she took out a pack of cigarettes, thumping them against her palm, tearing off the cellophane around them as she looked at him expectantly.

"Tell me your theories." Embry muttered as he held her gaze while simultaneously snatching the pack of cigarettes and throwing them towards the ditch on the side of the dirt road they were walking down, making her swear and glare at him a moment, then smirk in triumph as she dug around and found another pack deep down in the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Okay, so you're like those guys.. And your mom has no clue, because for whatever reason, that guy, Sam or whatever his name is, he won't let ya tell her? Am I anywhere close to right?" Bianca mused aloud as she smoked the cigarette she'd lit before he grabbed her pack and threw it a few seconds before.

"Exactly. See, we're not allowed to tell anyone but those that we imprint on.. How'd you make that leap though?" he asked as she laughed, her head falling back, a smirk forming as she looked back at him and said with a hand in her thick hair, "Not too hard when you guys are all giants while the average teenage male is maybe 6 foot tall at best. Then there's the whole thing of me seeing you with them on Monday, I mean come on, man.. Not a hard leap to make. I'm a troublemaker.. Not a dumbass." Bianca muttered at the end as he looked at her, chuckled a little, then asked, "So Bella said you know a lot about everything, apparently.."

Bianca shrugged and said quietly, "So maybe I have an interest in weird shit." as she held his gaze, slight smirk forming on her full lips as she asked next, "Can I see?"

"What?"

"You know what, man.. Can I see ya wolf out?" Bianca asked in curiousity as he scowled a moment and then asked with a raised brow, "Why in the hell would you want to see that?" while his heart raced a little.. If he did that, she'd know he was the wolf that'd come to her house a few nights this week, gotten between her and her mother during one of their little fights when her mom was drunk and she was trying to take the keys from her mom.

"No."

"Fine.. Spoil sport." Bianca huffed a little as she laughed and then said "Between you and me.. I'd pick this side over the side of the undead.. Swan's stupid, she doesn't realize what the fuck she's gotten herself into, what she'll have to give up. But I do.. I mean he's not gonna let her stay human, there's literally no way that can happen. Not with their kind. Vegan animal blood or not.. He's going to have to turn her at some point. Kinda makes me feel bad for her, yet want to strangle her for being the idiot she clearly is at the same time." Bianca mused as they walked down the driveway of his house, and then into the garage.

Embry nodded and then said quietly, "And if worse comes to worse, we might have to kill them all." as he looked at Bianca. Bianca shrugged and looking up from the bike she said quietly, "No skin offa my nose, man. I never liked the Cullen family, they freak me out." as she turned her attention back to the bike to ignore the way they seemed to be standing closer together, the way he kept looking at her..

It was a little odd, it made her feel really, really uncomfortable.

"So.. Besides mechanics and stuff you shouldn't even know exists.. What else are you interested in?" Embry asked her in curiousity as she held her hand out for a wrench lying on the work bench along the wall next to where he stood. He handed her the wrench as she lie down on the gravel, got under the bike.

Bianca finally answered him a few moments later as she said aloud, "Music, I'm kinda in a band.. I'm into gymnastics.. That's pretty much it. Not much time for much else, really.. " she muttered as she yelped in triumph a few moments later, "AHA! I FUCKIN KNEW IT!" while tightening a chain on the bike, then a few other bolts. She bounded up from the gravel and wiping off her mini skirt, she smirked at him and then said "Well? Aren't you gonna get on?"

"You fixed it?" he asked with a raised brow as he got on and turned the key. It cranked and he looked at her and then asked, "Do you wanna go for a ride?"

She raised a brow and then chuckling said "Don't like kill me or anything, okay?" as she warily got onto the back, held onto him. He smiled and put the bike into gear, took off down the driveway. They rode into the woods and he took her down a trail he went down a lot to get away from his own mother's nagging, stopped the bike. "I come here when I'm trying to get away from my mom. It's quiet." he said as she nodded and looked around.

"Not bad. I have a place too.. Mostly I hide out in my dad's old garage, work on this car he left behind when he split.. I mean, it's a good deal away from the house, so no matter how bad she is, I can't hear her." Bianca muttered as she looked at him, bit her lower lip.

"So.. Wanna go get ice cream or something? I mean it's boring as hell around here, and Bella's gone with Jacob. You won't see her again until she's ready to go." Embry asked as he looked at her, his stomach churning nervously. Maybe this would work out.. Maybe when he told her, she wouldn't reject him.

Maybe if he tried now, and they built a friendship, it'd lead to more. he had to hope.


	7. An Afternoon In La Push Pt 2

(AN AFTERNOON IN LA PUSH CONTINUED)

They parked in the parking lot of this little ice cream shop on the boardwalk and he got off, pulled her off. She gave him a raised brow but said nothing and he muttered "Sorry, force of habit." as she nodded and shrugged then said calmly, "It's not a big thing, man, you really don't have to apologize.." while raking her hand through her hair, studying him in amusement. She could tell that to some degree, she made him as nervous as he made her.

This amused her for one reason or another. It also worried her. Not a lot of people realized this about her, but she constantly worried about the impressions she made on people. But when she'd realized that nobody in her small town expected anything good from her, she'd quickly became uncaring. No matter what she did, she'd never prove that she was not going to become her mother, so she didn't bother trying still bothered her, however.

She just knew better than to admit it or show it.

"I know, it's just you flinched or something." Embry muttered as he held her gaze a few moments. She nodded and shrugging muttered something he couldn't quite make out. "Dude, you're committing social suicide right now. Just so you know. I'm sorta the town leper." she admitted with a slight laugh as he said with a shrug, "Trust me.. I'm not concerned.. And if I really wanted, I could say the same for you.. Not many girls like being seen with me."

She gaped at him a moment as if stunned then muttered something else he couldn't make out as they walked into the ice cream parlor's indoor sitting area, finding a table near the windows so they could look out at First Beach. There weren't many people in there, but as usual, she could feel the eyes on her, hear the 'whispering' that probably went on. She bit her lower lip and then leaned in and said quietly, "So, umm.. Is what Swan told me true?"

"What'd she say?" Embry asked as he scanned the menu, tried to decide on what he actually wanted. More or less, he'd done this because Sam told him he had excellent self control and as a result, he could actually spend time alone with her now. And yeah, he'd been that excited. Even if he wound up friendzoned by the end of this.

He hoped to hell he didn't, though. So far, things were actually going a lot better than he'd hoped they would, but he was a pessimist and he wasn't getting his hopes up yet. He probably wouldn't until after they got past the little 'imprint' secret as a hurdle.

He wasn't sure how she'd take that. She'd taken his being a shifter too pretty well, better than he'd thought. He'd heard how she'd taken everything to begin with from Bella around Wednesday of this week, so he'd figured that she'd still be really, really wary of them.

He'd been surprised when she hadn't been, instead, she'd done a great deal of research on both things, apparently.

She cleared her throat and snapped her fingers as she asked with a quirked brow and amused smirk, "She said that you asked Jacob to ask her to ask me to come with her today?" as she leaned her chair back and looked at him, eyes almost shining with a curious gleam.

"I did." he said as he looked at her. She blinked and for a moment, a shocked look crossed her face and then she shrugged and said "It's not a big deal, just curious, really." however, internally, she was finding that her mind wandered at the stunning rate of a million miles a minute, apparently, wondering why he'd actually want her around when apparently nobody else did.

Her own parents didn't seem to even give a damn, she hadn't seen her dad since she was 2 or 3.

He thought about what she asked and why it shocked her. The fact that she had to live the way she did bothered him a lot, but Sam and the others pointed out that really, there wasn't much anyone could do unless she asked for help. He knew she wouldn't, because whether she chose to admit it to anyone, there was a part of her that held out hope that one day her mom would be alright, she'd be normal and she'd want her around.

The fight he'd broken up the other night in wolf form lingered in his mind a moment and he coughed as he said quickly to change the subject and maybe get them talking again, "So.. Do you like Forks High?"

She snorted in laughter and said quietly, "I love learning. I love school. I just loathe the people I have to put up with on a daily basis. I hate the judgement and the whispers, the taunts, the shit they write on my lockers. But yeah, academically, it's okay." as she looked at him a moment and then asked quietly, "Do you like being a..." the rest of her sentence going unfinished.

"It comes in handy on occasion. And being this muscular, this tall.. Nobody gives me half the shit they used to before I phased." Embry said as she smirked and then asked, "People seriously gave you shit?"

"Yeah... My mom kinda.. She mighta broken up a marriage. And nobody outright says it, but I know they're all dreading the day the truth comes out. Personally, I'm cool with not knowing who my father is." Embry muttered as Bianca eyed him a minute then said with a shrug, "Fuck 'em. I mean you seem like an okay guy." as she looked at the wooden tabletop and not at him for a moment.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked as she looked at him and said quietly, "Honestly? I got into a fight. Actually, I got into two fights." as he nodded, falling silent. She sighed as she said calmly, "Don't look at me like that. I get it enough from everyone else around here."

"Like what?" Embry asked as she said quietly, "That whole pity thing.. My mom.. She wasn't always a raving drunk bitch, okay? I know you saw her at the gas station a few weeks ago. I saw you staring then." while looking at her hands. He nodded and said quietly, "It's okay.. And I don't pity you." as he looked at her intently. She looked up and then said quietly, "Wonder if Bella's doing what I told her to do.."

"What'd you tell her to do?"

"Get the fuck away from the obsession she has with Cullen. I mean color me wrong here, but we both know what she's facing if she doesn't, am I right?" Bianca leaned in and whispered as Embry nodded and said solemnly, "Yeah. But love it's... I mean, when you love someone.."

"Yeah, I know.. I've actually been in love before, contrary to what people seem to think about me. It just didn't go well." Bianca muttered as she sighed and then added "Guy turned out to be a huge jerk. And when he ditched me too, I just kinda said no more, ya know?"

Embry nodded as he thought to himself, _'Clearly, he was an idiot. But what'd he do to you?' _ as Bianca stood and eyeing the pool tables said quietly, "Wanna shoot a game? Apparently our waitress is more worried about lining up tonight's down to fuck than she is actually taking a fucking order."

He chuckled and then said "Yeah. But I'm good. So don't get all pouty on me when I kick your ass." as Bianca snorted in laughter and said "My mom's been taking me to bars since I was 4. You might wanna rethink that, stud." as she slunk towards the tables. His eyes moved over her body and he kicked himself mentally. He had to control himself. He had to use that self control he'd been working so hard on for a while now.

"If she had any idea how beautiful she really was, man.. You'd never stand an actual chance in hell." he muttered to himself as he followed her over, taking a stick and waiting on her to rack the balls to start the game. They were about halfway into the game when he made her actually laugh and smile a genuine smile. She bit her lower lip and shaking her head, she said quietly, "Thanks for that, Embry."

"Anytime, Bianca." he muttered as he realized how close they were standing now. She noticed too and backed away a little, muttering to herself mostly, "You confuse me."

"Maybe it's not a bad thing?" he asked as she shrugged and then said quietly, "Shit.. I've gotta go.. There comes Bella. And she doesn't look okay." as Embry grumbled a little then asked, "Can I have your number?"

Bianca jotted it down quickly and then ran out into the parking lot, over to Bella who stood in the parking lot, her hand in her hair, swearing to herself quietly.

"What the hell, seriously?" she asked as Bella said quietly, "I can't do it, Bianca.. I mean I'm trying, but every second I spend with Jacob feels like I'm jamming a stake right through Edward's heart. Even after what he did to me. How messed up is that?"

Bianca grumbled as she said calmly, "You do realize that if you make this choice, if you keep on with this whole fixation on Cullen, and he does come back.. None of it ends well for you.. None of this ends with you getting a fairytale. It'll be more like a horror story on acid."

She sighed and said quietly, "We need to get back to Charlie's.. Do you wanna sleep over?" as she looked at Bianca. She just didn't want to be alone tonight, and as much as she'd die before admitting it, having this snarky younger girl with her constantly was helping her to some degree.

And she knew that every minute Bianca was with her, Bianca wasn't being hurt or neglected by her own parents, or living her own private nightmare.

Bianca looked at her a moment and then said casually, "Fine.. But I'm not gonna be like your bestie or something, are we clear?"

"You say this every single time we hang out." Bella said calmly as the two girls got into her truck and headed back to Charlies, both quiet, both lost in their own personal thoughts.


	8. Unlikely Allies Pt 2

(UNLIKELY ALLIES II)

"Hey Stanley.. Why don't you go fly off on your broom already?" Bianca spoke up from behind Jessica who was in the middle of mocking Bella, making a few of the other girls laugh. Bella gave Bianca a firm death glare and Bianca shrugged and then smirking said to Jessica "I mean unless you just want your ass kicked a second time in your lifetime." while picking at her nails, bored obviously.

"You haven't kicked my ass the first time, Russo." Jessica said as Bianca smirked and said "Didn't say I did. Let's just say I know a girl and leave it at that." while scanning over Jessica dismissively. Jessica howled in laughter and then said "Oh how cute.. So apparently you're friends now? Good luck with that."

"Never said she was my friend, bimbo. Just getting really fuckin annoyed at you, standing here, with the 3 morons, blocking me from getting into my locker. Now move or I swear to God I'll move you." Bianca said calmly as she clenched her fists a little, waited on Jessica to give her a reason to throw a punch.

"Why the fuck are you sticking up for her? She used to say as much shit about you as I do." Jessica informed Bianca as Bella turned her eyes to Bianca and sighed. It was true, she too had joined in with Jess and the other girls when they'd all been friends, they'd all sort of mocked the delinquent in training.

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't give a damn. Look, all I want is you 3 bitches away from my locker." Bianca said calmly as she glared at Bella. She knew that Bella probably said things about her, she didn't honestly care. Because from where she stood now, Bella Swan had little to no room to talk about anyone, doing what she did, having a very public meltdown because a guy broke up with her and then moved to get away from her.

Jessica, of course, didn't budge and Bianca lunged, sending her shoulder into Jessica's chest, laughing about it as the two girls hit the ground, fighting.

Bella grabbed for Bianca calmly and dragged her off into a bathroom in a hurry and closing the door said "What the hell was that for? I didn't need your help."

"And I wasn't helpin you. I was trying to get that bitch out of my way. Besides, she started this during gym earlier so don't flatter yourself. It wasn't all about you." Bianca lied a little as she rolled her eyes and then looked at Bella who said quietly, "What she said .. It was true.. But it was before I got to know you."

"And I don't care either way, alright? It doesn't bother me. You hear things enough you don't really let it get to you after a certain point." Bianca said as she leaned against the concrete wall of the girls bathroom and said quietly, "She just fuckin annoys me. I mean when we were 3 and 4, we were best friends.. Then we hit junior high and my life kinda went from a little bad to one holy hell of a nightmare... And she decided she'd rather be one of the cool kids than stick around too." as she looked at the combat boots she wore.

Bella nodded and said quietly, "I had no idea."

"Now ya do, okay? And I'd really rather not talk about this shit anymore." Bianca muttered as she said "We're missin class."

Bella nodded and then said "And we'll never get a late pass." as the two looked at each other. Bianca looked at her watch and said "Look.. If we go now, we can hang out at my house a few hours. Nobody will know, I know how to erase all traces of skipping."

"But the school calls your parents?" Bella asked, baffled as to how one would know any way around being caught skipping. Then she remembered who she was talking to and just how much Bianca knew how to get away with when she could.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" she asked Bianca who was busy jimmying the school's bathroom window open, smirking and punching the air in victory when the window opened just enough for them to slide out onto the ground below. Bianca turned to her then and said "Probably not.. But hey, sometimes the ideas that aren't good ones are the most fun, right?"

"Not if my dad gets pissed and finds out." Bella said as Bianca shook her head and said "Will you loosen up, seriously? Damn, I kinda see why Jessica and the girls were riding you just now.. Do you ever just let go? Go crazy? Or is that bike you bought behind daddy's back the worst thing you've done?"

Bella stayed silent, not amused, her arms crossed. Looking around as soon as their feet hit the ground the two girls took off at a run for the treeline near the school so they'd stay hidden until they got to the back row of the lot where Bella's truck was parked.

Once they were in the truck, Bella managed a smile and said quietly, "Okay, maybe that was a little fun.. Now what do we do?"

"Umm, duh.. Anything we wanna.. Until about 2.. Then the school will call and we need to be at your house waiting to erase the message."

"What about yours?" Bella asked as Bianca laughed and then said "Okay, seriously.. Do you really think my mom even knows what day it is, much less who's calling? She's constantly drunk or something, Swan.. She doesn't check the messages."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"If you ask me one more question, Bella.." Bianca muttered as the girls drove towards the 'bad side' of town where Bianca's house was at. Bella gaped at the house and then said quietly, "Wow.."

"Yeah, it's a gateway to hell, I get it. Not everybody can afford those little prissy 2 story houses." Bianca said as she got out and looked around, picking up a potted plant on the porch as she looked for the spare key. When she couldn't find it, she looked around then ran to the side of her house, climbed through her partially open bedroom window and ran down the hall to unlock the front door.

Bella stepped inside and snickered a little quietly as she saw all the vintage rock posters in the living room, the definitely out of date and mostly broken 70's style furniture in the living room. The smell of pot or something hung in the air heavily and Bianca grumbled as she dug around for a can of air freshener and said calmly, "I fucking hate when my ma does this, invites Pavlov's potheads over."

They walked down the hallway and into Bianca's bedroom. Bella looked around with a raised brow and then asked "Black walls?"

"I have to keep the place dark when I sleep. Not just black, Swan." Bianca said as she held out a piece of chalk. Bella nodded and took the chalk, tentatively drew on the wall. She hadn't really ever done anything like any of the things she seemed to get dragged into when Bianca was around..

"Your walls are all a chalkboard?" she asked as Bianca gave her a thumbs up from a desk chair she sat in, eating a Twizzler and looking at something she had pulled up on her laptop.

"What's that?"

"Only all the legends about the Quileute indians.. And the vampires.. See, I got interested.. So I'm digging around now." Bianca said as she nodded to another chair that sat nearby a pile of books stacked on the floor.

"Why is your mattress on the floor?"

"Because my bedframe broke." Bianca answered as she added "Looks better like this." while Bella looked around the messy and chaotic room, wondering how Bianca found anything and where she got all the books in the room. "You like to read?"

"Umm, yeah." Bianca mumbled as she clicked around on her blog, looking at some footage she'd done of a house that was supposedly haunted.

"So you go into these places and do what exactly?" Bella asked as she eyed the girl in concern. Bianca shrugged and said "Try and see if they're haunted.. It's not normal but it's a hobby. And it keeps me out of trouble and away from here." while clicking around some more, turning the screen so Bella could read too.

The girls sat there and easily passed over half a day talking and arguing, messing around on the internet. It shocked Bella just how little she did actually know Bianca until now, and how much they had in common on some things.


End file.
